Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, particularly for cooling and/or for heating assemblies and/or structural components in motor vehicles and/or particularly for the temperature control of battery systems in electric and/or hybrid vehicles.
Description of the Background Art
In many technical fields, heat exchangers are generally used for cooling and/or heating assemblies and/or structural components. Heat exchangers are employed particularly in the automotive sector, when thermal energy accumulates in the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, for example, and must be removed. The thermal energy can be removed from the area of the internal combustion engine by means of a heat exchanger and used for the climate control, particularly for the heating, of a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.
DE 101 12 697 A1 relates to a heat exchanger, particularly for a motor vehicle, with at least one fin-and-tube block and collection chambers having segments in each case associated with the ends of the tubes. Adjacent segments have connecting regions which can be inserted into one another and are formed in the shape of a truncated cone.
DE 10 2011 079 091 A1, which corresponds to US 20130014915, which is incorporated herein by reference, and which discloses an accumulator for a cooling fluid with a floor. The floor has an interface for connecting a chamber of the accumulator with at least one cooling tube. The floor further has an opening that extends at least over a partial area of the chamber, whereby a lid is formed to close the opening of the floor fluid-tight, whereby the lid is formed as a wire or extrusion profile. The accumulator can be used in a heat exchanger, in which a cooling fluid is introduced into the accumulator through a first connection, is guided from the accumulator through the at least one cooling tube to a diverter accumulator, is guided back from the diverter accumulator to the accumulator through at least one second cooling tube, and is again guided out of the accumulator through a second connection.
US 2001/0004010 A1 relates to a heat exchanger with two manifolds. The manifolds are made as two parts and are held together by a bracket. The bracket has a semicircular portion that surrounds the manifold. The heat exchanger can be attached to a column of a motor vehicle by a second portion. The first portion has protrusions which engage with recesses on the manifold and fix the bracket in its position on the manifold.